


世界第一等爱

by zumurud0510



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510
Summary: 普通人AU





	1. Chapter 1

Part1  
皮克每周都要开三小时车从曼城到伦敦去过周末，没有一次例外。

通常情况下，他会帮认识了十多年的发小塞斯克收拾好屋子、准备好早饭。然后蹑手蹑脚地溜进塞斯克的房间，“哇”地一声跳到他床上。有时候塞斯克不在家，他扑了空，但大部分时候，塞斯克都会被皮克吓一跳。

起初可怜的塞斯克被皮克吓得有些怀疑人生，后来他有了防备，会在皮克来前就醒。但皮克太狡猾了，他开始没有规律地挑着时间来。因此塞斯克彻底放弃跟皮克斗争的想法了。

“Geri！”

塞斯克的脖子被皮克勒住，整个人以古怪的姿势缩在皮克怀里。他听着皮克没有人性的坏笑，心里真是讨厌死这个朋友了。

“嘿……easy。”

皮克揉乱了他本来就一团糟的头发，哈哈大笑起来。

塞斯克任由皮克蹂躏自己，他挫败地埋怨道：“你得松开我，不然我再也不理你了。”

这话很奏效，皮克生怕好友真的不理他（塞斯克确实在十岁的时候干过这样的事，整整一个月没有理睬皮克，仅仅因为皮克用一条毛毛虫捉弄了他）

“你这么没事干吗？”塞斯克原名塞斯克法布雷加斯，他的姓太长了，所以我们就喊他塞斯克吧。

皮克卧倒在一侧，举着双手道：“羡慕吧？我们老板非常有人性。”

塞斯克不以为然，“我们还年轻，就应该多锻炼自己，难不成你是怕吃苦？”

皮克笑言：“我要是怕吃苦还会不远万里跟你来英国吗？这里该死的天气让我无比想念巴塞罗那。”

塞斯克轻哼一声，第一千零一遍说：“那你可以回去。”

皮克的一条腿挂在他身上，他们是最亲密无间的密友，除了情侣之间该做的那件事他们什么都干过了。

包括接吻。

那是高中的万圣节化装舞会上，塞斯克穿了涂满红色染料的病号服，而皮克按照约定穿了粉色护士装。

他一米九的大高个，金棕色的短发上卡着粉白的护士帽。原本俊俏的脸上也被画的不成样子——巨假的假睫毛高高地翘着，蓝绿色的眼影歪出了眼角，本来嘴巴就大还涂了满嘴的口红。更要命的是皮克还穿了高跟鞋，翘着兰花指握着气球针筒。

卡西拉着塞斯克尖叫道：“Cesc！来女鬼了！”

皮克装作恼怒地用充气针筒去戳卡西，卡西拽起斗篷就躲到塞斯克后面。

“Geri，你……噗！”

塞斯克也憋不住笑，因为一周前他们打赌新来的男老师是秃头还是大胡子，结果皮克输了只能按照要求在万圣晚会扮女装。

皮克摸了摸塞斯克被绷带缠住的一只眼睛，“Cesc，你搞得这么真？”

塞斯克摊手：“我妈认为这个派对很重要……可以帮助我社交。”

“就你这鬼样！”

皮克一如往常揉乱了他的头发，然后弯下腰抱了抱他，塞斯克还没长到一米八，抱他对皮克的腰来说是件困难事。

“你快把他勒死了！松开我们的Cesc。”

卡西笑得不能自已，丝毫没有上去帮忙的样子。因为谁都知道，皮克喜欢塞斯克，除了塞斯克自己。他不知道是过于迟钝还是过于敏感，对于皮克的纠缠好像视为一潭死水。

皮克狠狠捏了捏塞斯克的耳垂才松开了他，然后累得靠在墙上。震耳的摇滚乐在屋子里翻腾，灯光闪烁，映照出一张张规“鬼脸”。

卡西不知道跑去哪了，皮克和塞斯克闲聊了一会，就拉着他去角落坐着。

皮克恨不得多点时间和塞斯克独处。

他们都没有说话，抬头望着天花板，追随着同一道光斑。塞斯克微微侧头，就看见皮克漂亮的蓝色眼珠里闪烁着五彩的光。

他也就眼睛好看。

塞斯克心想，他的目光被皮克捕捉到了，于是对方立刻抓住这个把柄：“是我太美了吗？Cesc。”

 

“我觉得你太高了，长手长脚，在车里都没地方搁。脸虽然不大，但嘴巴太大太厚了……”

“我必须纠正！”皮克急了，“如果我可以选择，我会选择缩短几厘米，嘴巴和身高都是。但这是上帝的馈赠，我改变不了，所以我想蓄胡子。”

“那样会像个熊。”塞斯克毫不客气地揭穿他，“但是会非常可爱。”他补充道，然后凑到皮克面前，好奇地盯着他的假睫毛。

也许是因为蒙着绷带的原因，他觉得皮克看上去非常模糊，所以才凑近了几厘米，没想到彼此呼吸一缠绕，气氛就有点变了。

皮克突然屏住呼吸，小声地说：“你再靠近一点我会亲你哦。”

塞斯克对他的警告恍若未闻，仍在想女人化妆真是不容易，笨手笨脚的Geri能弄成这样太值得称赞了。

皮克吞了吞口水，猝不及防地啄了一下塞斯克的嘴唇。塞斯克还没反应过来自己被偷袭了，旁边不知道何时冒出来的普约尔大叫：“啊啊啊啊！！！Cesc！你被护士小姐强吻了！”

“拜托！这根本不是吻！”

皮克想要站起来揍普约尔，奈何踩了恨天高一直起身就歪倒下去。塞斯克摸了摸冰凉的嘴唇，后知后觉得发现脑袋里似乎有巧克力球爆炸了，丝滑甜蜜的糖浆打通了血管，让他浑身燥热起来。

但皮克居然说这不是吻？

塞斯克难受至极，他腾地站起来径自离开，该死的皮克还在后面举着他的道具大喊：“Cesc！你的拐杖！！！”

于是这个夏季塞斯克没有理过皮克，虽然皮克通过各种方式向他解释道歉，但塞斯克不为所动。他在准备自己的计划——去伦敦上学。

夏末的时候，塞斯克在电脑前犹豫着是否打开邮件，他的眼睛不安地四处张望，直到他看见窗户外的树上多了一个狼狈的人，说他是熊也可以。

皮克可怜地望着自己，期待可以进他的房间。

塞斯克下定决心不理皮克，除非他能做出一个比什么“我不是故意的”“我只是想捉弄一下你”更让他能原谅的解释来。

“Plz……”

皮克对着他祈祷，塞斯克翻了个白眼，打开了窗户。皮克小心翼翼地从树枝上跨到窗台边，他极其别扭地蹲在上面，然后一把抱住塞斯克的脖子，深深地呼吸塞斯克脖颈边的香气：“Cesc……你不能不理我……”

塞斯克经常被他抱得喘不过气，这次也一样。他只能先说些好话：“我不会不理你，但是你先松开我，然后别站在这危险的地方了。”

皮克松开了他，从窗台上跳了下来，一屁股躺在塞斯克的床上。他喜欢闻Cesc的味道。

“有门可以走你非得上树。”

皮克把脸埋在被子里，闷声闷气地说：“我忘记密码了……”

塞斯克坐到一边看着皮克，这人穿了花衬衫沙滩裤，上面还沾着几片新鲜的树叶，真是可爱又可笑。

“我感觉有两道炙热的眼神要把我的背看穿了，衣服都烧烫了。”

皮克扭过头，闭着眼微笑地胡诌。

塞斯克在皮克抱自己的时候已经原谅了他，只是在生着自己的气。

于是他也爬上床，和皮克一个姿势卧倒，彼此侧脸相对。

时光开始变慢了，午后的阳光随着晃动的窗户摇曳在两人的身上。在睡意席卷前，塞斯克听到皮克说：“是橘子味的。”

他那天晚上吃了橘子果酱。

塞斯克感到自己的手被皮克捉住，并把手指一根一根掰开，然后和他的手指一根一根相扣。

最后他们都睡着了。

塞斯克醒来的时候，皮克从电脑前跳过来，紧紧地从上抱住他。

“Cesc！你从来没说过你要去伦敦。”

塞斯克感到一阵莫名其妙，随即明白过来，他问：“我被录取了？”

皮克没说话，生着闷气，明知不该这样，无论塞斯克做什么，他只需要支持就行。

“我……”

“Shh……我就想抱着你。”

皮克一只手臂揽着塞斯克的脖子，一只手臂圈住他的脑袋。塞斯克感到脖子处一阵扎人，似乎皮克已经开始蓄胡子了。

当秋风摇起校园季的第一声铃，塞斯克去了英国，皮克没有去机场送他。

卡西抱了抱塞斯克，安慰道：“他一定睡过了头。”

“不，他还在生我的气。”塞斯克看了看自己的鞋尖。

在伦敦呆了一年，塞斯克已经适应了这里的生活。他的母亲准备在五月份为他庆生，皮克却在半途中不请自来了。

他们已经一年没说过话了。

塞斯克知道是自己没有道理，皮克生气无可厚非。可皮克在一星期后就给他打电话，是自己没有接。

他不知道如何面对皮克，特别是在那个不算吻的吻之后。

他们还没有这么久没见面没说话，思念像野草一样在心底疯长，塞斯克一根根拔去，就会有新的萌芽。

他原本觉得自己该接受和儿童时代朋友关系疏远的事实。

但皮克就站在那，展开双臂，咧开嘴大笑，好像在说——我的Cesc，快来！

“Cesc。”

塞斯克的心脏骤停了极短的时间然后猛烈地开始跳动。

塞斯克一点点挪动脚步，最后变成了跑。他扑到皮克的怀里，感受怀抱里家乡的阳光。皮克长长的手臂穿过他的胳膊，把他整个人从地上捞起，然后开始转圈。

耳边呼啸过去的是昨日数不清的回忆，里面承载的全是彼此的欢声笑语。

“我要晕了！放我下来！”

“你说什么？！”

周围的喧哗声盖过了一切，可塞斯克依旧觉得他只听得到皮克的声音。

“我说，”塞斯克的嘴唇轻轻贴在皮克的耳边：“我想你。”

皮克浑身一震，慢慢停了下来，捧着塞斯克的脸真挚地问：“真的吗？”

“真的，我想你，很想。还有，对不起。”

塞斯克有自己的“法式浪漫”，他坠入皮克纯净的蓝色眼眸中，失去了一切抵抗。

皮克回报以温暖的胸膛，将他紧搂入怀，想要摄之入骨。  
。


	2. Chapter 2

Part2  
此刻，皮克擦了擦塞斯克床头两人的合照，拽着塞斯克起床。

他们度过了一个愉快的周末，一起去看了电影，又吃了顿丰盛的晚餐。虽然皮克还想去见识见识伦敦的酒吧，但他的Cesc肯定会嗤之以鼻又不理他，因此他打消了这个念头。

在塔桥拍了游客照，他们手牵手回家。皮克先洗完澡，然后在塞斯克的床上打滚，寻找着上面的头发丝。

一根也没有。

他失望地靠在垫子上，看着塞斯克从浴室出来。

塞斯克坐到他身边，皮克嗅了嗅，“你那么喜欢橘子味的东西？”

塞斯克心弦一动，“为什么这么问？”

皮克没说话，他们想起了同一件事，只是闭口不谈。

“没什么，很好闻。”

皮克很快岔开话题，他说了一些巴塞罗那的事，塞斯克听着听着就睡着了。皮克给他掖好了被子，等过了一个小时，确定塞斯克是真的睡熟后，他俯下身，在思念已久的唇瓣上颤巍巍地亲了亲。

关了灯，一片黑寂，吞噬了塞斯克深色的眼瞳和潮红的双颊。

他小心翼翼地用手背去试探皮克的手背，另一只手则轻轻摸了摸柔软的嘴唇，带着点不可置信的心悸入了睡。

早上的时候，皮克占用了很久的卫生间，这引起了塞斯克小小的不满，他问：“你是不是有了女朋友？”言下之意傻子都懂。

皮克难得逆了塞斯克的意，呛道：“不，我没有！拜你所赐！”

塞斯克一怔，用手指了指门：“你走。”

皮克感到莫名其妙，“喂，Cesc……”

塞斯克走上前推搡他，也不知道哪里来的蛮力把皮克推到了门外。

皮克看着关上的卧室门束手无策，一个人的时候他开始变得烦躁。这种焦躁在来英国的时候就已经产生了。

念完大学后，他没有在伦敦找到事做，但又不想离开塞斯克回西班牙继承家业。好在曼城的一家银行收了他，可皮克玩心太重，银行的高压任务和时间表实在不适合他。试问，杰拉德皮克怎么会用周末的时间去加班呢？

一个月后他就辞职了，随即换了好几份工作，都没干的长久。现在他在曼城就过着打零工的自由生活。

不过这些都是秘密，塞斯克的认知里，皮克还是个西装笔挺的银行精英。

皮克的烦恼，从不会和塞斯克说。因为塞斯克会把那当成自己的烦恼。而皮克不想让他操心，他的Cesc，只要开心就好了。

塞斯克喜欢发他的小脾气，有的人难以忍受，可皮克愿意接纳他的一切。因为他知道，塞斯克为什么会变成这样。这个眉眼温柔的男孩想要被重视，只是因为他有个不幸的童年。

没有经历苦难的皮克认为，父母离婚是世界上最倒霉的事，塞斯克怎么会这么可怜呢？所以他要站在塞斯克的身前保护他。

想到这，皮克又笑了笑，他站起来敲了敲卧室的房门：“Cesc，我回去了。”

久久没有回应，皮克叹了口气，明白塞斯克这个星期不会搭理自己了。

他坐在玄关前换鞋，忽然里面的门被大力地打开，塞斯克拖着行李箱全副武装地走了出来。

“我请了一礼拜的假。”塞斯克低声说：“我想，我还没去过曼城看你，Geri。”

皮克激动地手一抖，鞋带就缠在了一起怎么也解不开。

塞斯克走到他身边，蹲下来，拍开他的大手，别扭地说：“笨蛋……”然后耐心地给他解鞋带，再系好。

皮克握住他的手，含笑望着他。

“Cesc，你不生气了？”

塞斯克回望他蓝色的眼眸，无声地叹息道：“我有什么资格生气呢？如果你交了女朋友，我应该感到最开心才是。”可为什么我的心会这么痛呢？

皮克把他拉到怀里，抚摸着他颤抖的背：“Cesc，我没有女朋友，在你没有找到幸福前我不会谈恋爱。我答应过你的，我会守护你。”

嗯，我想要皮克一直在我身边并且永远也不要让我失去他。

塞斯克自私地想。

来到曼城、皮克的住所。

一路上皮克已经想好了对策，反正塞斯克是不会跟他去上班的，他只要把自己的西装找出来，假装去银行上班就可以了。

我真是个计划通！

皮克让塞斯克在门口等一会，然后火速将家里收拾了一番才请好友进来。

塞斯克环顾了一圈，笑道：“你的洗衣机里不会放着成堆的衣服吧？”

皮克老脸一红，“诶！你干嘛戳穿我！”

塞斯克眉开眼笑，一脸你什么德行我还不知道的表情。

皮克气的上去掐他脖子，两人在沙发上扭成一团。塞斯克的身体被皮克的一条腿压着不能动弹，脖子上又横着皮克的手臂。

塞斯克可怜汪汪地恳求皮克松开他，皮克不要脸起来，指了指自己的脸蛋：“你亲我一下我就松开。”

“Geri……我们不是小孩子了。”难道你不知道亲吻的含义吗？

塞斯克别过头，但皮克有心捉弄他。

“啊哈，不行，你知道的，这样求我是不行的。”

皮克按住塞斯克额前的碎发，仔细看他细腻温和此刻却泛着粉红的脸。

他喜欢看塞斯克害羞。

“你！”

塞斯克被他弄得实在难受，这非常危险，他必须快点做出选择。

皮克感到塞斯克干燥的嘴唇贴在了自己脸上，然后狠狠咬了一口。

“啊！”

皮克立刻跳了开，塞斯克得逞地舔了舔舌头。

他看着皮克脸上的牙印，笑得不能自已。两个人又闹在一起，之前的不愉快仿佛从未发生。

早上的时候，皮克怎么也打不好他的领带，他求助地看着窝在被子里的塞斯克。

塞斯克从床上爬起，露出一副勉为其难的表情。

“你怎么这么笨……”

他特别喜欢说皮克是傻蛋，当然皮克不是真的傻，他只是愿意在塞斯克面前表现成这样。

领带终于打好了，皮克抓住塞斯克的指尖，凑到嘴边吻了吻。

“喂……”

然后皮克又贴了贴塞斯克的脸颊，把他抱回床上。

“你可以等我下班一起出去转转。”

塞斯克伸手抚着皮克的脸，笑着点了点头。

听到关门声后，他离开爬起来迅速穿好衣服然后下楼打了辆车，等皮克的车从车库开出来。

“请跟着他。”

皮克没有立刻去上班，而是在一家咖啡店停了车，在路边喝完了一杯咖啡。

他倚在电线杆上，跟画报里的时尚模特一样。可惜背了个双肩包，傻乎乎的。

塞斯克偷笑。

“皮克，你今天发什么神经？”

老板看到他的西装调侃道：“今天店里没有化妆主题。”

皮克哈哈大笑：“所以借我一套衣服换。”

“这倒可以，更衣室随便找两件。”

皮克开始了白天的工作——一家餐厅的收银员。

他喜欢钱，摸钞票是皮克最爱干的事。当然，他的嘴巴也不能闲着，跟买单的客人聊上几句也很有意思。晚上酒保的工作就是聊天的客人介绍给他的。

他带着衣服赶场到酒吧，天已经完全黑了，夜生活才刚开始。

“嘿伙计。”皮克想跟自己的同事进行一桩交易：“我今晚想早点下班，你能替我一班吗？”

皮克人缘好，出手也大方，在被调侃是否是女朋友来找他时他的脸莫名其妙地红了。

幸好灯光把一切都遮住了。

皮克嗅了嗅身上，一股烟味儿。于是去后面的房间冲了个澡，他不想让塞斯克发现一点蛛丝马迹。

“Cesc！我回来了！”

他闭着眼挂到塞斯克身上，没有觉得一点不对劲。

塞斯克深吸了一口气，他回抱住皮克，什么也没说，只是靠在他温暖的怀里。

他是生气的，皮克没跟自己说实话，他早就被银行解雇了，靠一天打两份零工来过活。不，他甚至养不活自己，抽屉里的账单那么厚……

“Geri……你来伦敦好不好？”

皮克奇怪地看着他。

塞斯克的手臂紧紧地环住皮克的腰：“你来伦敦工作，和我一起好吗？”

皮克想了片刻：“那回巴塞罗那呢？我们的亲人朋友都在那。”

塞斯克拧着眉头，他现在在伦敦发展得很好，如果回去那么一切都要从头开始。

“你不想回去是吗？”

塞斯克松开皮克，凝视着他湛蓝的双眸。

“是，至少现在不行。”

皮克摸摸他的耳朵，又撸撸他的头发，可气又无奈地说：“你在哪我就在哪。”

“所以你答应了？”

“答应什么？”

“跟我去伦敦。”

皮克纠结了一会，他搞不清楚塞斯克是认真的还是开玩笑，或者说大多数时候他对塞斯克都进行着小心翼翼地揣度。

他害怕让自己的宝贝不高兴。

“老天，我本应该马上答应下来，但……”

皮克直喘气，他抱着头，背对着塞斯克。

塞斯克从背后抱住皮克的腰，将脸埋在他的背脊中，揭穿了皮克藏了将近两年的谎言。

“Geri，你可以来伦敦找工作，别为了那该死的面子而骗我。”

皮克一怔，随即轻笑一声，“你都知道啦？”

他转过身，反客为主地揽住塞斯克，把他圈在自己的臂弯中，望向那温柔一片的眼底。

“要是早知道……我舍不得你受一点委屈……”

塞斯克摸摸皮克的下巴，“蒙在鼓里这么久，我真的很自责。”

“喂，这不怪你。”皮克弯下腰，平视塞斯克，用最低柔的嗓音告诉他：“这是我自己的选择，Cesc，不许你怪自己。”

塞斯克垂下眼眸，任由灯光将睫毛打出一片阴翳。

“那你来伦敦，好吗？”

塞斯克吸了一下鼻子，眼中星光点点。

他几近恳求的语气让皮克无法说不。他本可以一口答应下来，但皮克害怕到了伦敦后他会控制不住自己的感情，塞斯克是否会被自己热烈的情愫吓倒？

最后，皮克握着塞斯克的手，笑着答应道：“好。”


	3. Chapter 3

Part3  
新年的时候，他们一起回西班牙。

两个人如胶似漆，有皮克的地方就有塞斯克，有塞斯克的地方也一定会有皮克。

卡西调侃：“你们像是热恋中的情侣一样分不开。”

皮克搂着塞斯克，笑道：“是的，我永远也不想失去他。”

而塞斯克不为所动，他就那样静静地缩在皮克的怀里，数着皮克下巴上的胡子。

卡西觉得不妙，应该找个机会和塞斯克谈谈。

普约尔也是这样认为。

“亲爱的Cesc，你喜欢皮克吗？”

塞斯克不假思索，“喜欢啊，他是我最重要的朋友。”

卡西摇摇头，“那有多重要呢？”

“我离不开他。”塞斯克一脸真诚。

普约尔摸着他的脸，“傻孩子，你总有一天要离开他。”

“怎么会呢？”塞斯克微笑，他墨色的眼眸中闪着确定的光芒：“Geri答应陪我一辈子，那就不会变。”

“可是你们总要各自结婚的！”

卡西的话很轻，却重重地砸在塞斯克的心上，让他开不了口。

“结婚了还是可以一起玩。”

他勉强地顶嘴。

“不一样的，结了婚，很多事都不能做。”

我知道。

塞斯克在心底苦笑，只是他不想思考这些烦恼，维持现状不可以吗？

让他们就像小时候一样玩闹，手牵着手逛街，额头相抵入睡。

“你对Geri，不是好朋友之间的喜欢吧。”

普约尔发出了致命一击，一个塞斯克到现在都不肯承认的事实。

他喜欢皮克，或者说，暗恋皮克。

皮克说喜欢自己，可塞斯克知道，大大咧咧的皮克对谁都这样好，只是唯独对自己宠了那么一点，也是完全看在世交的份上。

我没那么特别。

塞斯克自嘲，所以每当皮克用他的光和热靠近自己，他都差点沉溺，而想到这样的温暖总会转瞬即逝，他又似一盆冷水从头浇下来，整个人清醒了，对皮克就开始不理不睬。

但爱情是野草啊……春风吹又生。

他想要终止这种不被世人理解的爱意时皮克却像张网一般裹住自己，越是挣扎，束得越紧。

好吧，他可以投降，然后虚荣地浸泡在皮克的爱中，不管这爱和爱情是否有关。

塞斯克擦了擦眼角，假装听不懂：“我和Geri永远是朋友。”

普约尔若有所思地看着他，把肚子里酝酿好的说教的话咽了下去。

卡西说了普约尔没有说出的话：“Cesc，你要想清楚，Geri到底算你的什么。”

皮克对于他来说到底算什么。

算什么。

是清晨照到脸上的第一缕阳光，是加满了糖的咖啡，是指引他度过漫长岁月的灯塔。

他们都说，皮克的心随你而跳。但事实上，是我离不开他，我施展浑身解数，只为了让他在乎我。

因为我的依赖从十三岁那年，或者更早的时候开始生长，数不清的藤蔓缠绕着我的心脏，一点缝隙都不留。我一直喘不过气，只有看到那傻傻的笑才能轻松一会。

飞机上，皮克兴奋地说着很多有趣的故事，但是塞斯克却在想着其他事情，比如他是不是该和皮克说说自己的想法，说说他们的……未来。

这件事让人头疼的很。

假期结束前的一天，塞斯克帮皮克把行李打包从曼城搬到伦敦的家。

“我们可以租个更大的公寓。”

塞斯克翻了个白眼，“得了吧！等你找到工作再说。”

皮克皱眉，他挂在沙发上，岔开话题：“晚上想吃什么？”

“我们可以出去吃。”

“哟，你现在又有钱了？”

塞斯克轻哼一声，是他惯有的不高兴的表情，他可是傲娇得很，但这份傲娇只在皮克面前显露。

皮克捏着他的耳朵，“去吃寿司吧。”

于是他们找到一家回转寿司店，尽管塞斯克多次申明自己不再是个孩子了，但皮克依然像尽了一个监护人的角色，为挑剔的塞斯克准备好了一切。

看着塞斯克为难地举着筷子，皮克得逞地笑：“聪明的Cesc也有犯愁的时候呀？我说，你可以直接用手捏起来吃，那也很潇洒。”

塞斯克是绝对不会那样做的，在几次用筷失败后，皮克对他嚷道：“张嘴！”

食物的香味飘到鼻间，皮克扭过头，装作不在意地将一个寿司递到塞斯克嘴边。

塞斯克微微张嘴，咬了一小口，皮克这才把头转过来，毫不介意地把剩下的吃掉了。

塞斯克的脸不觉微红，他细细咀嚼每一颗米粒，然后慢慢吞咽下去，听着门口假山摆设的流水声。

“Puyo和你说了什么。”

皮克并不是没注意到普约尔和卡西偷偷找塞斯克谈话，这感觉就像干了坏事被教导主任捉住了一般让皮克抓狂。

塞斯克假装努力回想了一下，最后笑道：“他对我说如果Geri这个臭小子欺负我的话就从巴塞罗那赶过来揍你。”

“靠！”皮克不满地撂下筷子引得其他客人纷纷侧目，他又尴尬地补了一句：“sorry……”

塞斯克抿着嘴憋笑，惹来皮克一顿掐。

在外面还没这么别扭，真回到家，皮克就觉得有些不一样了。

和塞斯克住一起是皮克以前想都不敢想的事。而且塞斯克租的是单居室……

他脑子里那么点不正经的想法刚冒出来就被塞斯克无情地按回去了。

“你睡走廊。”

“？”

塞斯克忍住笑，“骗你的，你睡沙发。”

当皮克一米九的身体蜷缩在小小的沙发里时他再也忍不住，抱着被子去开塞斯克的门。

见鬼！这家伙锁什么门！

但塞斯克睡眠质量很差，皮克不敢在这时候大闹，于是真的睡在了走廊里。

还是这儿宽敞些……

第二天的时候，塞斯克就看见门口堵着一个巨物。

“Geri？”

他走过去，皮克微睁着眼，哑着嗓子说：“早上好，Cesc。”

塞斯克皱眉，“你感冒了。”

“是吗？”皮克爬起来，头果然有点痛，喉咙也哑了。

“你怎么会滚到这里？”

皮克吸了吸鼻子，“沙发太小了，睡着不舒服。”他偷看了塞斯克一眼，期待他接下去的话。

没料到塞斯克认真地说：“我们租一个大点的地方吧？”

皮克努力不去翻白眼，“我们可以像小时候一样睡一起啊。我现在没工作，伦敦的物价又是那么高。”

塞斯克脸色微变，他低下头，不想去接这个话题。

“你先去我床上睡吧，别发烧了。”

皮克心心花怒放地躺到还带着塞斯克体温的被窝里，然后开始撒娇。

“Cesc，帮我测一下体温好吗？”

塞斯克听命，找出体温计放到他嘴边。皮克还假装不懂什么意思，他只得好言好语：“啊——”

皮克长大了嘴，把体温计含了进去。

“Cesc，我想喝水了。”

几乎是五分钟就要喊他一次，塞斯克只好跟领导请了一天的假留在家里陪皮克。

皮克也就生病的时候敢这样对塞斯克。

“Cesc，陪我一起睡，我冷。”

这人！

塞斯克不情愿地上了床，只是离皮克格外的远。

皮克笑嘻嘻地伸出长臂搂着他的腰就往自己身边一带。塞斯克那么轻，一下子就被带到皮克的身边。

皮克一点也不冷，他浑身都因为发烧而滚烫着。

“好舒服。”

皮克不敢做任何过分的事，只是把脸埋在塞斯克冰冷的颈窝里，然后贪恋着睡着了。

确认皮克睡着后，塞斯克才敢轻轻地转过身，他往前凑了点，认真地看着皮克。

皮克一直想留胡子，不过塞斯克觉得那会像个熊，而且皮克喜欢用脸蹭塞斯克，因此塞斯克非常拒绝他留胡子。

所以当塞斯克观察到皮克还是在偷偷蓄胡子时，他有点生气。

好在皮克生着病，否则他一定会捏着他的鼻子把他弄醒。

塞斯克忍不住笑起来。

皮克经常锻炼，体质不错，睡了一天病就好了。结果第二天，塞斯克倒下了。

此刻他正幽怨地看着皮克，下垂眼上密而翘的睫毛委屈地颤着，皮克心都要碎了。

塞斯克一生病起来皮克就没了任何办法，就算塞斯克让他去摘月亮摘星星他也愿意去。

谁叫塞斯克生着病这么可怜呢？他值得所有人疼惜。

皮克在厨房熬着汤，作为一个超级富二代会下厨简直算得上奇迹。不过他做饭时间不多，普约尔常说也就跟着塞斯克有这口福。

“别玩手机了，乖。”

皮克给塞斯克放好小餐桌，拖着他的后颈把他扶起来。

塞斯克合上手机，闭上眼埋在皮克的臂弯里。

皮克无奈地笑着，使劲把他架到餐桌前。

“喝点热汤。”

塞斯克不做声，一副你得喂我的样子。

皮克了然于心，拿起汤勺舀了一口汤，又放到嘴边吹了吹，小心地递到塞斯克嘴边，塞斯克这才肯吃。

一顿饭折腾了很久，皮克揉了揉被塞斯克靠得僵硬的肩膀，乖乖地刷完了盘子。

一走进卧室，要死，这家伙还在玩手机。

“Cesc！你该休息而不是玩手机。”

皮克一走近，塞斯克就合上了手机。

“没事，这就睡。”塞斯克微微笑着，“但我睡不着，你得跟我讲故事。”

皮克哭笑不得，“好好好！”

他跨坐到床上，从床头摸出一本书。

“很久很久以前……”

塞斯克闭上眼，光是听皮克的声音他就觉得安心。

皮克感觉到塞斯克不再乱动，呼吸也变得绵长了，知道他已经睡着了。

怀里的人小小的一张脸，浓黑的眉毛揪在一起，也不知道是在做什么噩梦。

他愣愣地望着塞斯克，怎么看也不够，那点疯狂的想法又冒了出来，皮克伸出去的手触电似的收回。

罪孽罪孽！他想做什么呢！

皮克冷静了一会，觉得要彻底平复下来必须离塞斯克远远的。于是他把塞斯克轻轻地放倒，给他盖上了被子。


	4. Chapter 4

Part4  
在皮克的精心照料下塞斯克好得差不多了，期间塞斯克的一个同事还特地过来看他。

“你好。”

来人虽没皮克高，但身板看着比皮克结实，长着一张正统的帅哥脸，人群中都显眼的那种。皮克觉得他很像一个明星，但一时间又叫不出名字。

“我是范佩西，喊我Robin就可以了。”

他绅士地和皮克握手，皮克大大咧咧地笑着：“Geri，Cesc从小玩到大的好朋友。”他特意强调了“好”字。

范佩西温和地点了点头，“久仰大名。”

皮克心想，我倒没听塞斯克说过你。又想起塞斯克之前老对着手机痴笑，莫不是就是眼前这个范佩西？

心咯噔一下，皮克有点郁闷了。

范佩西不打算和皮克深入交谈，礼貌地寒暄过后就进房间看塞斯克了。

塞斯克正在打游戏，范佩西眉毛拧起来。

“Cesc，你该好好休息。”

塞斯克眨眨眼，“是你推荐我玩这个游戏解压的。”

好啊，塞斯克聊得火热的对象果然是范佩西。

皮克非常不爽，但脸上仍是笑着的。

“我陪你玩。”

他坐到床上，一副我是这床主人的架势。

塞斯克却不解风情，他扔掉手柄，拒绝皮克的提议：“不玩了，我想和Robin说会话，Geri你自己玩吧。”

皮克悲从中来，他苦笑了一声，摔了手柄夺门而出。

塞斯克不知所以，瞪大了眼睛跟范佩西解释道：“他经常这样犯病，别理他。Robin，说说上次那个设计方案……”

范佩西坐在一边，认真地和塞斯克交谈起来。

里面时不时传来笑声，这笑声扎在皮克心口让他觉得莫名的难受。

他不知道这种难受从何而来，好像心脏里的一瓶醋因为范佩西的到来打翻了，然后送到全身各处，让他浑身都发麻。

不行，这地方我呆不下去了！

可皮克又不想就这样离开，他怕塞斯克受欺负。

能受什么欺负？范佩西看上去非常可靠。

皮克在沙发里翻来覆去，最后不小心一个抬腿把桌上的杯子弄到了，噼里啪啦一阵响声。

“Geri？”

“哦！没事！”

皮克心碎一地，收拾干净后抓起外套出门了。

他急需验证一件事，如果真的是这样，那么他得尽快做决定，免得他人捷足先登。

皮克坐在邻居家的台阶上，颤巍巍地打开手机商店，下载了一个某交友软件。

他刚在附近发了个hola，就有人回复了。

【西班牙人？】

【加泰人】

【不管你什么人，1还是0？】

【193 85kg，你说呢？】

【哇……我180，60kg，是个0。帅哥，我看你离我很近，要不见个面呗】

皮克看着那个头像，棕发碧眼锥子脸，还算能看，不过是真比不上塞斯克。

【ok】

皮克来到咖啡厅，一眼就发现了那人，被招到窗边坐下，那男孩细细打量了他一番。

“你真的没朋友？需要靠软件来找？”

皮克笑了，“老实说我还不确定自己是不是……那个。”

“这样啊……”男孩颇为可惜，“那你还和我见面做什么呢？”

皮克抓了抓脑袋，“想咨询一些事……”

就这样，俩人聊了一下午，皮克渐渐明白了些，最后又提出能不能打个kiss。

“可以，反正我绝对不亏。”

“为什么这么说。”

“因为你一看就是处。”

皮克哈哈大笑起来，“我是挺失败的。”

这男孩保养打理得非常好，粉嘟嘟的嘴唇翘着，嘴角还故意沾着一点香甜的奶油。

皮克搂着他的脖子，却怎么也下不了嘴。

回去的路上，他买了一盒甜甜圈和一对杯子。

“Geri？我饿了。”

塞斯克裹着被子跑出来，皮克没吭声。

“你怎么了？”

“范佩西走了？”

“嗯。”

“你没留他吃晚饭？”

塞斯克困惑：“留他吃晚饭干什么？”

皮克拉长了声音：“留着晚上继续和你谈心啊！”

“莫名其妙！”塞斯克径直回了房间，冲着紧跟其后进来的皮克吼道：“你干嘛对我发无名火？！”

皮克听到他发颤的声音，心一紧，霎时觉得确实是自己激动了些。

于是他走上前，伸手想要解释一番关于今天自己的反常。

但塞斯克已经把被子盖过头，一个翻身背对了过去。

皮克伸在半空中的手讪讪地收了回去。

塞斯克总要饿的，他想。 

没料到塞斯克倔得很，就那么一直窝在房间里，皮克也有点生气，心想为了一个范佩西至于和我怄气吗？

他拆开买的一对杯子，郑重地放在桌上，代替了下午被他失脚打碎的那两个。

半个爱心，组成了一个完整的心。

皮克叹了口气，试图再次去喊塞斯克起来吃饭，他该饿坏了。

“Ma……ki……”

Maki是皮克对塞斯克独有的昵称，长大以后塞斯克对这个有点女性化的名字很是抵触，对于塞斯克不喜欢的东西，皮克很会规避。

但今天不一样。

果然，塞斯克动了一下，他干哑的嗓子里冒出一个字：滚。

皮克知道没事了。

他抱着那团被子起来，塞斯克探出脑袋幽怨地看着他：“Robin只是我的同事。”

皮克又不是自己的恋人，为什么我还非要解释呢。

塞斯克委屈地想，可他又有些高兴，皮克似乎还没自己想的那么迟钝。

皮克捏捏他的脸，笑：“我知道啦！”

两人快速地吵架快速地和好。

“这个杯子蛮特别的嘛。”

热水冲泡下去，心形就慢慢显现出来，塞斯克惊喜地盯着，他常有孩子似的好奇，看上去特别天真。

皮克咳嗽一声，“超市搞活动买的，还挺特别的。不过都是情侣杯，你不介意吧？”

他举了举自己的杯子，装作不在意地问。

塞斯克没对着皮克的那只耳朵已经红了，他轻轻地说：“嗯。”

吃完饭后两个人一起窝在沙发里看电视，皮克的手不自觉地搭在沙发靠背上，慢慢接近塞斯克的脖子。

塞斯克一扭头，他就不敢动作了。

“看电影吧，看完睡觉。”

塞斯克起身去找DVD，结果只找到了当初学英文时看的Love Actually。

一众的英伦明星，演绎了一部两小时的贺岁片。

皮克看到一半，发出了感慨：“谈恋爱真好。”

塞斯克：“那你去谈。”

“和谁？你给我变出来一个。”皮克挤了挤眼，玩笑道：“要不咱俩试试。”

塞斯克鸡皮疙瘩都起了，他又开始耳鸣了，心跳如雷，再也听不清皮克的话。

“你开什么玩笑！”

“好啦！继续看吧！”

皮克噤了声，继续看。

过了好久，塞斯克才恢复了正常的心跳水平。

他重重喘了口气，直到电影放完，他们都没讲过一句话。

“爱情万岁！”

皮克大喊：“黑夜万岁！”

这是他们小时候喜欢唱的歌，皮克又喊了一遍，然后伸了个懒腰，长长的胳膊就压在塞斯克身上。

“Cesc！”

他忍不住就想“欺负”塞斯克，看着塞斯克窘迫又生气的样子。

塞斯克果然气地拍开他的手，起身就要走。皮克想留住他再打闹一番，没成想手一扯塞斯克的衣服，他整个人失去了平衡往自己身上倒了。

“嗷！”

皮克被咯得痛呼出声，塞斯克反而笑起来，嘲讽他罪有应得。

“你骂我是不是？”

皮克眯起眼睛，像一只炸毛的阿拉斯加。他搂着塞斯克的脖子把他往怀里压，塞斯克笑得口水都要流出来，他紧握皮克的手臂，努力让自己逃出来。可皮克的力气大得惊人，他把塞斯克拖起来，让塞斯克整个人蜷在自己腿上，然后拍着他的小脸。

“弄死你信不信？”

塞斯克闷闷地说：“你敢！”

皮克大了胆，凑到塞斯克的脸上。警告：“你怎么知道我不敢？”

塞斯克忽然撅起红润的嘴巴可怜兮兮地垂下了眼，皮克只要不看他的眼睛就敢胡作非为，更何况塞斯克的嘴巴那么好看，让人忍不住……

皮克的心狂跳着，迅速地贴到了塞斯克的唇上，后者顿时安静下来，下一秒剧烈地抵抗着，可他被皮克牢牢地锁在怀里动弹不得，只能任由皮克这个傻小子毫无技巧地啃咬自己的嘴唇。

塞斯克呜咽出声，皮克被他的眼泪吓坏了，立刻清醒了过来，手臂一松，塞斯克就跑回了卧室，不管皮克怎么敲门他都不开。

完蛋了，杰拉德皮克！你在搞什么飞机！

皮克捂着额头，他站在门口，不知道该说“对不起”还是“我不是故意的”。无论哪一种解释都跟高中那次一样没用，因为塞斯克想要的，不是这两句话。

塞斯克红了眼，怔怔地摸着自己被皮克咬肿的嘴唇，上面还有那家伙刚吃的甜甜圈味儿，香而腻，却让他无法自拔。

他听见门外的敲门声消失了，于是慢慢从床上爬起来，把耳朵贴到门上。

“Cesc……你不知道……我喜欢你……很久了。”

隔空的木板把皮克的低语一字不差地传了进来，塞斯克是欣喜的、羞涩的、恼火的，无可奈何的，各种情绪交织在一起，组成了一句话：我也喜欢你，Geri。

可他是个胆小鬼，只把心事藏在心底不见天日。

塞斯克打开门，皮克有点愣地杵在门口，他看着塞斯克被自己咬破的嘴唇更是想痛骂自己一顿。

“你想好怎么解释了吗？”

塞斯克的声音很小，看得出他非常委屈。

皮克心都要化了，他屏住呼吸，决定搏一搏。

他修长的手臂穿过塞斯克的胳膊环起来，将塞斯克拉到离自己更近的地方，然后弯下腰，这次是小心地、温柔地亲了亲塞斯克的唇，一下一下、又缓又浅，却是那么缠绵，久久不忍停下。

塞斯克弄不明白他的意思，只是受着皮克的吻，他几乎又要哭了。

皮克适时地停下，然后睁着他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛问：“Cesc，我们在一起，好吗？”

你如何能抗拒这么好看的一双眼睛呢？再湛蓝的海也及不上他的分毫，因为他的蓝里有阳光，有无尽的爱。

塞斯克拉着皮克的衬衫领子，踮起脚，主动地亲了亲他的嘴角，然后红着耳朵说：“那你不许欺负我。”

皮克顿时狂喜，没有哪一次的快乐比得上这一时刻，他甚至开始感谢起范佩西，如果没有他的到来，皮克不会鼓起这么大的勇气。

皮克捉住塞斯克的手放在胸前，他哭着进行祈祷，嘴里不断说着：“Thanks……thanks……”


	5. Chapter 5

Part5  
在一起后，他们的生活没有发生大的变化，只是两人将心迹悄悄坦露，一些事做起来也正大光明了许多。

那天晚上，塞斯克发现皮克在偷偷看手机，他悄悄接近，猛地跳到皮克背上，皮克吓得扯掉了耳机线，声音一下子放出来。

塞斯克的脸开始发烫，皮克看的是porn上的……

皮克连忙关上了手机，他手忙脚乱地想要解释，塞斯克却不想听，捂着耳朵跑开了。

虽然心底也在隐隐期待着，可是彼此的身体都是那么懵懂，至于到底怎么做那件事，他也确实很困惑。

最后的最后，在那个星期，两个人一起开始研究。

塞斯克窝在皮克怀里小声地说：“在下面真的会很痛吗？”

皮克眉毛一挑，“不会，很舒服的。”

“你骗人。”塞斯克打了他一记，“那么粗的东西捅进去会不痛吗？”

皮克笑道：“要不咱打一架，谁赢了谁在上面。”

塞斯克别过头，“你欺负我。”

皮克抱着他，“我动作会轻的，好吗？”他已经连续一周哀求塞斯克做那件事了，塞斯克很害怕，耐不住皮克的软磨硬泡，最终他还是咬着嘴唇同意了。

皮克刚哄骗好塞斯克不需要带套，不速之客就来了。塞斯克要起来开门，皮克心中骂娘，拗不过塞斯克，他只能穿好衣服去开门。

然后塞斯克听见皮克警告似地大喊：“Leo？Leo！”

塞斯克收到信号，慌忙地跳起来穿衣服，把避孕套扔到垃圾桶，然后迅速洗了把脸，谁叫他脸上都是皮克的口水？该死，皮克是狗吗！

里奥是他们的好朋友，年纪也是三人中最小的，不过他常自诩心理年龄比塞斯克要大得多。

“Leo！”

里奥不好意思地抓头：“不好意思，我是不是来得不是时候？”

皮克拍了拍他的肩膀，挤出一个假笑：“当然……不是啦！”

塞斯克附和地笑：“这么晚，怎么突然来了。”

里奥可不会说是因为普约尔担心塞斯克才派自己来当卧底。

“Leo，听着！”

普约尔拿着手机，指给他看：“Geri绝对不正常，你看他搜了些什么！”

里奥看着普约尔破解的皮克的上网记录，什么pornhub，那是什么东西？这不认识不要紧，他又看见谷歌搜索记录：两男人之间如何sex，如何做扩张……

“额……”

普约尔说：“明白事情的严重性了吧！”

里奥还是没懂：“你应该去好好教育Geri一顿。”

普约尔差点晕倒。

“靠！你就没发现他喜欢Cesc吗？！”

喜欢Cesc……

里奥努力回忆了一番，印象中皮克对塞斯克和自己差不多呀，只不过塞斯克不在的时候他会念叨他一整天，塞斯克一生气他就很紧张，塞斯克一高兴他更乐呵。

总之，这难道就算喜欢吗？

里奥摸不着头脑，普约尔语重心长地教育他：“不懂更好，挑个半夜的时间去伦敦，把他揪出来！好好监视！”

“为什么你不去？”

“Geri聪明得很，你去他不会怀疑。”

里奥便认命地去了。

眼下，他只能扯了个谎：“我来伦敦出差。”

半夜么……

皮克狐疑地摸着下巴，里奥忙说：“飞机晚点了，抠门老板安排的住宿太远，只好来投奔你们啦！”

塞斯克笑着说没关系，“只有一间房，Leo和我睡，Geri你睡沙发。”

“你们平时睡一起的吗？”

“没有！”

“没有！”

两人异口同声。

趁着里奥洗澡，塞斯克赶紧重新换好床单被套，皮克挤进来非要索吻一个。

“你疯了！”

塞斯克拍开他乱摸的手，皮克可怜巴巴地望着他：“Cesc……就亲一口。”

塞斯克舔了舔嘴唇，没说话。

皮克看了看紧闭的浴室门，快速地咬住萨斯克的嘴唇蹂躏了一番，塞斯克看着自己鲁莽的、毫无接吻技巧的男友，只能忍着痛受着。

皮克离开他的唇畔，还故意发出啵的一声，塞斯克来不及擦嘴里奥就出来了。

里奥低着头绕过皮克，倒在床上。

“Cesc，你在伦敦过的好吗？”

一切归于平静，塞斯克关了灯，和里奥并肩缩在两个被窝里。

“嗯。”

“皮克找到工作了吗？”

“还没。”

“你不觉得你俩住一起很挤吗？”

塞斯克心想，幸好关灯了，不然老脸又得蹭蹭蹭红。

“等他找到工作我们就换个两室一厅的。”

里奥恩了一声，他想起普约尔交代的任务，又问：“普约尔上次问你的话你有答案了吗？”

塞斯克眼皮一跳，明白了里奥来的目的。

被窝里，里奥还天真地给普约尔发短信：我觉得他俩很正常，皮克一直睡沙发的。

第二天，里奥在外面晃荡了半天，主要是给普约尔汇报，晚上的时候借口说推迟两天回西班牙在伦敦好好玩一玩。

于是塞斯克特意请了假，陪里奥出去玩。

里奥夹在塞斯克和皮克之间，三人跟以前一样，只是在里奥没看到的地方，他的这两个好朋友秘密地交换着眼神，皮克会拉过塞斯克的手，在里奥后背相互勾着小拇指。

可怜的里奥。

皮克坏坏地想。

“吃雪糕吗？”

皮克一提出这个建议，塞斯克就知道他又有什么馊主意了。

“好啊。”里奥指了指菜单：“我吃香草的。”

皮克掏出皮夹：“一个香草、一个草莓。”转头对里奥说：“Cesc生病刚好，不吃。”

塞斯克喜欢吃甜食，他看着里奥和皮克悠闲地吃着，口水都要流下来。但傲娇如他，嘴上却不肯说。

皮克“发现”了这一点，主动伸出援手。

“喏，只吃一口哦！”

塞斯克觉得他存心的，于是别过头，笑着对里奥说：“Leo，我可以吃一口吗？”

“当然！”

里奥把甜筒递了过去。

塞斯克咬了一口，势要气死某人。

皮克无奈于他的小脾气，只是忍不住伸出手狠狠揉了揉他的黑发。

塞斯克立刻瞪了他一眼，皮克耸肩，用唇语说：这也不行吗？

好像和平时一样的动作如今却变得要偷偷摸摸生怕人发现。

皮克盯着里奥，无比希望这个瓦数巨大的电灯泡赶紧回西班牙！


End file.
